U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/007517 A1 (Ou; published 25 Mar. 2010) discloses a dual-screen electronic device having a first screen that folds or tilts relative to a second screen. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0056224 (Kim; published 4 Mar. 2010) discloses a dual-screen electronic device having a first screen that slides relative to a second screen. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0035669 A1 (Jang et al.; published 11 Feb. 2010) discloses a dual-screen electronic device having a first screen that slides and pivots relative to a second screen.